walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Max (Social Game)
Max is a main character from The Walking Dead Social Game. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Almost nothing is known about Max's life before or as the outbreak began. It is known that he was a member of the U.S. Military. Post-Apocalypse "City Limits" Max was found in a destroyed building while on a mission to collect supplies and look for somewhere safer to stay. He was discovered alongside his friend Nathan who was outside of the building, surrounded by walkers. The two were rescued by Hero Player and Ed and were brought to their new established camp. Max looked after his disturbed friend and seemed to be well liked by the other members of the camp. It was up until then that he was questioned after Nathan stole one of the Humvees and left the camp. He reveals to Hero Player that he left the group and stole the Humvee out of fear that he'll turn after he got "some zombie-brains" in his mouth. He also tells the player that he does not hold anything against him and that he owes him big time for saving his life. After finding Nathan, Max, alongside Kara and Marla look after the doped up Nathan and get him to calm down. Max would thank the group for the help and apologizes for Nathan's actions, explaining that he left so he wouldn't endanger the group. He then notes that if someone is turning they would have a fever and that the meds and that information alone are helping Nathan calm down a bit. After awhile, with a now relaxed Nathan, the two proceed to go on guard duty and watch the camp for invading zombies. "Fight or Flight" TBA "Outside Woodbury" TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Max has killed: *Marla (Before Reanimation) *Adam (Out of Mercy) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and at least 1 unnamed Woodbury soldier Relationships Greg Max and Greg seemed to be on good terms, the two usually joking with each other, making fun of each other's taste in music, etc. Max was none to happy when the hero brought Greg back to the camp with a broken leg and was angered that because of his injury they have to hold back on going to the CDC. Greg didn't want his injury to slow the group down and they went with their plan to go to the CDC. Greg spent his final days in the back of the minivan where he was visited by many including Max. When the CDC explosion happened Max was infuriated by the incident. Kimmie To Be Added Appearances Social Game *"City Limits" *"Fight or Flight" *"Outside Woodbury" Missions *Find Supplies. *Find Antibiotics. *Find Food. *Find Water. *Clear The Area. *Chapter 2 Mission 27: Centers For Disease Control. *Chapter 2 Mission 29: Escape Atlanta. *Chapter 3 Mission 10: Get Medication for Sean. *Chapter 3 Mission 16: Brother Willie. *Chapter 3 Mission 19: The Farm. As Playable Character *Very Low Vision *Moderate Stamina *Very High Movement *Low Striking *Low Shooting Escape Atlanta *High Vision *Very Low Stamina *Moderate Movement *Very Low Striking *Very Low Shooting Voices in the Woods *Low Vision *Moderate Stamina *Low Movement *Moderate Striking *Low Shooting Category:Military Category:Social Game Characters Category:Leaders Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:NPC Category:Unknown